Gran Hermano: Primera temporada
by naiala-black
Summary: Basado en el reality show de television. Una casa con gente muy loca! Prometo seguirlo! no me quedare solo en la presentacion! pasad y leed!


Bienvenidos sean a esta nueva Versión de el Gran Hermano! - dice la nueva   
conductora del programa... una chica de cabello castaño y quebrado, con una voz  
un tanto fastidiosa, pero muy alegre, de ojos cafés y dientes grandes, muy inteligente,  
además de bonita y encantadora.  
si, si pueden adivinar, su nombre es Nai nel!... no adivinaron  
pensaron que era Hermy Â¬Â¬  
- Estamos a punto de recibir a los integrantes de la nueva casa, los cuales tendrán  
que convivir encerrados en una casa, durante algunos meses o días? o.O... depende  
de cuanto sobrevivan D...  
La alfombra roja marca el camino k recorrerán los participantes, que llegaran  
a presentarse y después entraran a la casa, a esperar al resto de los concursantes  
y esperaran instrucciones de "El Gran Hermano"... jajaja, pobres tontos, vivirán un  
encierro en el infierno... muajajajaja... ejem... miren!... aquí viene el primer  
miembro de esta casa de torturas... - se acerca una limusina de color verde... si  
verde xD... de la cual baja el primer participante iluso... - aquí tenemos a...  
DRACO MALFOY!!! - se escuchan miles de voces de chicas exasperantes, gritonas, fanáticas,  
que lo unico que hacen es esperar que alguien imposible voltee a verlas algún momento y se enamore repentinamente de ellas, y que vivan una historia de telenovela...jajajajajjajaja  
ejem... bueno, se calmaron los gritos y Draco llego junto a la conductora... osease yo xD  
-Bienvenido Draco ... cuéntame... que es lo que trae por aquí a un Slytherin que lo  
tiene absolutamente toodo... dinero, fama, mujeres... etc etc etc... que pretendes ganar con esto?  
-De que demonios hablas!?... no pretendo ganar nada!!... me están obligando a participaren este juego de porque...!!...asbdbbdssbbda   
-jejeje... disculpen la mordaza... es quee el pobre esta tan exasperado que no sabe lo que  
dice ... seguridad... pueden llevarlo dentro de la casa ya... el pobre, no creo que pueda  
ni caminar de la emoción - los gorilas de seguridad llevaron amarrada, amordazado y  
cargando a Malfoy lo arrojaron dentro de la casa junto con su maleta... después solo se escuchaba como golpeaban la puerta y un sonoro "DEJENME SALIIIIIR!!!"... - jeje, si, esta muy nervioso - se escucharon más gritos de las mujeres que ya anteriormente mencione, al ver  
llegar una nueva limusina... esta vez de color rojo, si... rojo xD  
-Miren ahora!... llega una nueva concursante! D - al escuchar que era una mujer, los  
gritos de aquellas "damas" se apagaron y solo sonaron las voces de pocos hombres... - recibamos  
a Hermione!!!  
-wuu!!... - ssonó a lo lejos el grito de un chico muy entusiasta xD  
-Bienvenida Herms! D  
-No me llames asi ¬¬  
-jeje... disculpa D... dime... que es lo k te impulso a concursar en este juego,  
que hace por aquí una chica tan inteligente como tu, en un concursillo de estos?...  
-... ahora que lo mencionas... tienes razón, no se que diablos estoy haciendo aquí... o.O  
-jejeje... que lastima, por que no puedes echarte para atrás!!..  
-en ese caso... estoy aquí para probar que no soy simplemente un cerebro y cuerpo  
bonito... también me se divertir, y además de divertirme, les aseguro que voy a ganar D  
-jajaja... ese es el espíritu compañera D... ja, a esta la van a expulsar en la  
primera nominación... ájala¡ no, es de mis favoritas, aunque no debería decirlo xD - puedes  
entrar a la casa con tu maleta por favor, mientras convive y platica con el miembro de la casa  
que ya esta dentro...  
- muy bien ... - Hermione toma sus cosas y se dispuso a entrar... la seguridad tuvo que  
hacer entrar de nuevo a Draco, que intentaba huir, y Hermione entra después de el... aunque al verlo también tuvo intención de irse...  
-Miren ahora!... llego otra concursante!... - de nuevo solo se escucho el lejano "wuu!"  
de un chico, al ver llegar una limusina, esta vez de color azul... de la cual bajo la nueva  
miembro de la casa... la señorita realmente seguirá¡ siendo señorita? o.O Cho Chang!!   
-Bienvenida Cho! D... cuéntanos, a nosotros y tu publico ... que pretendes conseguir  
en este juego?...  
- Pues mira, yo no quiero convivir ni jugar, yo en realidad solo quiero el dinero,   
la fama y ligarme a alguien dentro o fuera de la casa... yo solo quiero...  
- si si si... me imagino que es lo que quieres ... ... ahm... estoo... pues... creo que  
tienes bien fija tu meta u... haz el favor de entrar a la casa... lárgate de mi presencia!!  
Cho Changa entro en la casa junto con sus 10 maletas o.O y dejando atrás a mujeres enojadas  
y un montón de hombres babosos  
- en lo que llega la siguiente limusina, veamos como están los miembros ya entrados en la  
casa... - se enciende un enorme monitor, mostrando a los concursantes estableciéndose ya...  
La escena es la siguiente: Hermione y Draco peleando a gritos acerca de quien se quedará¡ con la  
cama grande de la habitación principal... Cho sentada en el sofá¡ de la sala, arreglando su   
maquillaje, mandando a los de seguridad a acomodar todas sus cosas en una habitación y  
precisamente toma la cama por la que pelean los otros 2... por lo cual Draco se enfurece y  
le grita sus verdades xD y Hermione empieza a gritarle y decirle hasta de lo que se va a morir...  
Cho no se inmuta y les manda a los de seguridad, que solamente babean por "la Diva" y los ponen en  
su lugar...  
Cho logra su cometido y se queda con la cama grande... mientras Hermione y Draco van a buscar otras   
habitaciones...  
Se apaga el monitor  
- jajajajjjajajajajaja... esperen, esperen... jajajajajjajaja... dejen... jajajajaja...  
recupero el ... jajajajjaa... aliento xD... jajajajjaja... jaja... ejem... ahm... ya... xD...  
que penosa situación están viviendo... que desgracia... o-o...   
pff... siii claro... jajajajaja!!! jajajajajjjajaa... esperen!!!!... xDDDDD...no recupero el  
aliento xDDD... jajajajjaja... ohh.. mejor pongan atención... ahora viene la siguiente limusina...  
ahora es amarilla O... de ella baja  
... O!!... no puede ser!!... créanlo!!... ha vuelto de la muerte jojo, los efectos de la imaginación xD... es... Cedric Diggory!! O!!!... esperen,... no -.-... es un fantasma... - Cedric-fantasma se acerca a la conductora... a pesar de ser un fantasma, Cedric seguía siendo muy guapo  
-jeje... hola Cedric, bienvenido a la casa de el Gran Hermano D... dime, cual es tu  
objetivo al estar aquí?... digo... ahm... eres un fantasma, no necesitas dinero, ya eres   
bastante famoso o.O... no creo que quieras mujeres... y...  
-te equivocas... si quiero a una mujer en especial, solo vine para estar cerca de Cho...  
aunque bueno, pensándolo bien, Hermione tampoco esta nada mal eh... y tu... bueno, tu tampoco, de hecho eres muy guapa, y creo que también tienes amigas muy lindas  
- ey ey ey... no te estés pasando ¬¬ metete a la casa... ahora!...  
- que tontería, podría entrar y salir cuando quisiera, soy un fantasma...  
- blablabla... soy un fantasma... ¬¬... blah blah blah... tu metete, ya arreglaremos eso  
¬¬  
El Cedric-fantasma entro a la casa obviamente sin maleta, es un fantasma, no se cambia  
de ropa -.- traspasando la puerta de entrada...  
-Bien... hasta ahora solo han entrado 4 concursantes... vayamos a una pausa comercial y  
regresamos ... ... ... ... ya cortaron?... ya? o-O... ahh!!... que maldito fastidio!! -.-  
con Cedric y Cho ahí, esto será¡ todo un show... quien viene ahora?... producción!!!...  
quien viene!?... ... rayos, va para larga... no hay intervención musical o algo así?... ...  
no?... bien... sii... como diablos voy a soportar tanto tiempo con estos... volvemos de los   
comerciales ... para recibir a nuestro siguiente concursante malditos de producción ¬¬... por que no avisan!?!...se acerca la siguiente limusina... esperen... son 2 limusinas! D que bien!...  
me están ahorrando mi valioso tiempo!! se acercan los siguientes concursantes... se trata de...  
Ron y Ginny Weasley! OMG!! OMG!!!... RON!!!... -... NO PUEDE SEEEEEER!... contrólate Nai, yo se que tu puedes controlarte, es tu amor platónico, si... pero... contrólate AHHHH!!! DIOS MIOO!!  
... ES RON WEASLEY!... sabes?... soy tu gran admiradora, tu fan... O... siempre te he admirado,  
podría decirse que eres mi personaje favorito, eres encantador, eres genial... O...  
me das tu autógrafo?!... si?  
- Estoo... yo... ahm... claro.. por qué no? u  
- Woow!!... en serio?... si me lo das?... ahh!!... eres increíble O  
- Ahm... jeje u  
- O... - mira el autógrafo emocionada... - Diooooos!!... -...  
tengo el autografo de Ron!! - la conductora comienza a dar brincos por todo el estudio,  
hasta que los de producción la calman... - perdonen... me emocioné u... Hola Ginny, como estas?  
- Estoo... muy bien ... emocionada de estar aquí... xP  
- Y dime Ron... ah.. y también Ginny... que es lo que los trae por aquí...  
que los impulsa a concursar?... que pretenden ganar? fama?... fortuna?...  
- En realidad, mama¡ nos inscribió, le encanta el programa y pues, como tu lo dijiste  
no nos podemos echar para atrás o-o  
- aww... que lindo, siempre tan obediente... -... jeje... pues... ahm... no quisiera  
pero, creo que tienen que entrar a la casa, busquen una cama e instálense, convivan con el resto  
de los concursantes y esperen las instrucciones del Gran Hermano - los hermanos Weasley  
entraron a la casa... e hicieron exactamente lo que la conductora les indicó... .  
- Bueno, esperemos a los últimos 4 concursantes waa!!... faltan muchos... ya quiero   
descansar!! x.x y esperemos las indicaciones del supremo, grande y poderoso Gran Hermano  
si lo se, sonó muy lamesuelas xD  
- se acercan las ultimas limusinas, son 4 esta vez waju!!... me cortaron el trabajo!!  
D de una de cada color, verde, azul, amarilla y roja... los concursantes bajaron por orden de  
color... primeramente, de la limusina verde, bajó una nueva concursante - recibamos a la señorita Pansy Parkinson! D... - se escuchas los leves vitorees de los hombres de los chicos del publico  
y unos cuantos del set... - dinos Pansy... que es lo que te trae por aquí? que pretender  
conseguir al concursar en este show de quinta 9.9...  
- jajaja... pues hablando sinceramente, solo vine para estar cerca de Draquito  
-... pero, no haz pensado en la posibilidad de que te nominen, o lo nominen, y alguno de  
los 2 salga expulsado y tengas k vivir al rededor de 3 meses lejos de el?... o-o  
- ahora que lo mencionas...  
-jajaja... pues lo siento mucho, por que ya no hay vuelta de hoja, entra a la casa!!  
-... peroo... perooo...  
- dentro esta Draco - de pronto solo se levanta una nube de tierra, y en un abrir y  
cerrar de ojos, Pansy ya no estaba... segundos después solo se escucho un grito de exasperación,  
seguido de la voz de Pansy, en un grito que decía "Draquiiiito!!... ya estoy aquí mi amorcito!!"  
... continuado por las risas de los otros integrantes de la casa del Gran Hermano...  
- jajajajajajjajajajjajaja - la conductora comienza a desternillarse de risa - jajajaja  
esperen, esperen!! xD... ya ya estoy bien , mejor recibamos a la siguiente concursante, que  
viene bajando de la limusina azul... recibamos a Luna Lovegood!! - se escucharon algunos vítores  
de la misma forma en que recibieron a Pansy... un poco más animados, claro esta xP  
- Bienvenida Luna! D dinos, que te trae por aquí?? que metas tienes dentro de esta Gran  
casa?  
- Sencillo, vine nada más por que me dijeron que en esta casa hay un montón de snorkack  
de cuernos arrugados y quise venir a encontrar algunos...  
- De donde sacaste esa información? o.O  
- Me llego un anónimo o-o... y quise venir a investigar  
- jajaja... de acuerdo, puedes entrar ahora a la casa, comienza la búsqueda xD jajaja  
lo que no sabe es que el anónimo lo mande yo, y es más que obvio que no hay nada de eso en la casa, muajajaja, era para convencerla de entrar xDDD - Luna entro a la casa junto con todo su  
equipo de investigación y objetos mágicos de rastreo...  
- jajajajaja... xDDDDDD... jajajaja, buenoo... jaja... recibamos al siguiente  
concursante, que viene bajando de la limusina amarilla, Bienvenido!... Ernie McMillan! D - de  
nuevo volvieron los gritos y vítores de aquellas damas ya mencionadas del publico  
- Hola Nai ...  
- Dinos Ernie... que pretendes ganar de esta experiencia, dentro de esta casa?  
- Quiero convivir con mis compañeros, hacer amistades, y blah blah blah... ... dejamosde poner atencion a lo que dice Ernie xD... y claro, tener mejor relación con muchos de ellos...  
- Que bien Ernie ... muy linda tu meta payaso ¬¬... se que lo único que quieres es  
el dinero que conseguirás al final del programa puedes entrar a la casa de El Gran Hermano  
- Ernie entro a la casa muy alegre y entusiasmado, y en la casa fue recibido con un gran...  
"BUUUUU!!!" XDDDDDDD...  
- jajaja... recibamos ahora, al último concursante, que viene bajando ahora mismo de la  
limusina roja, si, es a quien la mayoría de ustedes ha estado esperando toda la noche, el joven  
Harry Potter!! - se escucharon aquellos vítores ya conocidos de las señoritas del publico, ahora  
más intensos que antes, cada vez más fuertes, como si se fueran acercando cada vez más... un  
momento... se están acercando!!!... - Corre Potter corre!!!!... - la seguridad mágica intentó  
detener a la avalancha de fanáticas que se lanzaban sobre el joven Potter, algunas lograban alcanzarlo, solo para besarlo, tomarse fotos con el, pedirle su autógrafo, y jalonearlo, una  
chica logro quedarse con la manga de su camisa... y otra con un zapato... la seguridad por fin  
logró quitarle hasta la última fanática y pusieron una barrera de cristal irrompible entre el  
publico y el escenario... - uff... ahora sii... dime Harry, puedo llamarte Harry?  
- por supuesto que puedes...  
- jeje, que lindo ... ahm, bueno, dime Harry, que pretendes al venir aquí?... cuales  
son tus metas?...  
- pues, la verdad es que solo vine por que Hermione y Ron me convencieron de venir u  
- o.o... solo por eso?  
- bueno, eso y por que es una buena excusa para salirme de casa de mis tíos  
- jajajaja... tienes razón... dime, que se siente que una avalancha de fanáticas se lance  
sobre de ti...? xD  
- sofocante x.x... con el calor que hace y luego esas chicas encima de mi... x.x...  
además es fastidioso, no lo entiendo o-o...   
- jajaja... vamos, eres el Sexsymbol de la temporada... es obvio que eso pasará xD  
- jaja, pues espero que no se repita - por primera vez vemos a un Harry molesto O  
- díselo a ellas... xDDDD... estas listo para entrar?...  
- más que listo, aléjenme de ellas... !!! - señala al publico, donde las fanáticas  
intentan por todos los medios romper el cristal... es irrompible!!... taradas!! D XDDD -  
Harry tomó sus maletas y entroo en la casa...  
-ahora por fin, terminamos de presentar a los participantes... ellos vivirán un encierro  
de 3 meses muajajaja dentro de esta casa, la Gran Casa pff... que original en la cual tendrán  
que convivir amigos y enemigos, y cumplirán con algunos retos semanalmente... Y ahora, antes de  
escuchar y conocer la voz de El Gran Hermano, conoceremos a mi co-conductor, Sirius Black!!!! -  
los vítores fueron ahora más fuerte, las chicas del publico golpeaban el cristal hasta quedar con  
las manos rojas XDDDDDD... - así es, muéranse de envidia D... por que YO estaré© toooodo el  
dia junto a su ídoloo y ustedes no D  
- jejeje u... buenas noches señoritas - dijo Sirius con voz sexy, lo cual solo aloco  
más a las fanáticas tras el cristal... - estaré aquí todas las noches ayudando a esta linda  
señorita, Nai, a conducir el programa, dando información extra acerca de los concursantes  
y promocionando productos estúpidos que nadie comprará¡ a menos que yo les diga que lo hagan, y  
que son nuestros patrocinadores... ...  
- jajaja D... ahora, conozcamos a la voz de nuestro Gran Hermano que en realidad es una  
voz alterada por el micrófono, por que en la vida real nadie tiene la voz así... y en realidad  
solo es Dobby ... enciendan el monitor por favor!... redoble de tambores...  
- BUENAS NOCHES CONCURSANTES...

Continuara...

Hola!! Ya he vuelto con una comedia!! Aunque es la primera que publico en fanfiction... se que se han hecho muchos Gran hermanos y luego la gente después de la publicación no los continua... pero yo os prometo que lo continuare!! Ya tengo el siguiente capitulo escrito!!

Pues si, yo soy la presentadora!! Pero vosotros también podéis aparecer! Escribidme un reviews y decirme con que nombre queréis aparecer (y haré un sorteo para ver quien aparece!!)

Ya os iré explicando con se nomina!!

Lo continuare pronto!! Dejadme un reviews con vuestra opinión!!

Un besos!!


End file.
